Rise of a King: The Golden Kaiju King
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated M for Mature. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi Attack, a falling star landed in Konoha. Only this falling star was no meteorite, but a dragon; a golden dragon with three-heads. As this creature rampaged across the village, destroying anything and everything in its path, the Yondaime Hokage was forced with no other choice, but to seal it into his newborn son, Naruto. Now the first Jinchūriki of an entity that isn't a Bijū, how will Naruto handle containing the Devil that laid waste on his village, King Ghidorah.**

**Now Naruto Keizer and others travel towards new a world, thanks to Kami, and now a new King of Monsters shall rock Earth 12.**

**Rated M for Mature**

**Crossovers: Naruto/Godzilla/Justice League (DCAU)/Pacific Rim**

* * *

**AN: Yep took a challenge from The Sith'ari and saw a great writer did an amazing job at it. So now here's my take on the challenge and be warn that some parts are from the movie and wind's work, so spoilers ahead. I don't own anything and Now enjoy.**

* * *

_"Long live the King."_ Godzilla King of Monsters 2019

**...**

**Chapter 1 The King's Victory: New Home**

Within the Land of Fire, the sky was covered in clouds with heavy thunder and lightning storms striking both the sky and the Earth. It was like the sky was alive and part of a powerful force of nature. It was. Hurricane winds blew into what's left of the village and destroyed the landscape even more. Rain was hard, hitting the ground and left many parts of the land drowned in water.

The Leaf Village was in ruins, buildings burned to the ground as it sparked with yellow bolts of lightning. The faces of the Hokage Mountain were clawed out or blasted into nothing, leaving scar marks across them, but the Fourth Hokage's face was gone for good and the end was here.

Prophecy has been fulfilled, not by some good work or a foolish animal of nature. The tale starts with a pair of parents neglecting and passing off their oldest child, due to their fears and wanting him to be weak due to what the prophecy foretold. But in the end, they created the monster, a powerful force of nature, as they never showed love, but fear to their child. The oldest son of their three kids, named Naruto Keizer, the holder of the Golden Dragon, One Who is Many, and the King of Monsters.

On top of the whole area that oversees the village, the Fourth Hokage can be seen crawling for his life with only this right arm and burnt legs. He was bleeding all over and had little chakra left. This was it; he was the cause of all this to happen and stopped moving when he felt something breathing on him. Deep winds hit his face, drying up the rain and blood that was on it. He turned around to come face to face with the monster that he helped create, his former son that he neglected and disowned for no good reason was look down at him, like the worm he is. A failure in many areas and was now facing his death.

Minato saw the Dragon and heard it giving a low growl of anger towards him for good reasons. He heard its tails shaking like that of a rattlesnake's as the dragon showed its full appearance to the foolish man.

The dragon was golden in color and covered in scales. Two massive bat-like wings, three long serpentine necks that had dragon heads, and two long tails with spikes at the end. A bipedal dragon that rivals and surpassing the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Minato stopped moving as he knew that he can't run away from this and needs to face this, as he created the problem before him.

"I don't know if you can hear me Naruto, but I hope that one day you'll understand why I did what I've done and how my fears pushed you away from us. I should have been there for you, but I wasn't as I was afraid of what you would become. It shows how foolish I was, as you've said so many times over the years. I should have never listened to that foolish teacher of mine, as he helped create the very monster that we feared that you would become, all thanks to our actions and inactions. And for that I'm sorry, Naruto," Minato spoke through the pain and deep breaths he was taking, as the Golden Dragon kept growling and was close on attacking.

The three heads lifted up as one as yellow lightning sparked up within the stomach towards the necks and mouths, which were aimed at one target.

"Long live the King," Minato said as his last words, as the Golden Dragon launched three powerful voltages of yellow lightning onto him, killing the now late Yondaime Hokage within seconds and left nothing behind, but ashes.

The three-headed dragon let out a massive roar in victory, that shook the whole world and everyone heard it, feeling a new and powerful force awakening. The King has won and long live the King, indeed. His long war with the Leaf Village was over, and the King enforced his rule onto the world of true peace through hardship, war, blood, and truth to this very moment. Naruto Keizer has finally won and was the King of this world, the true King of Monsters has triumphed, but for some odd reason, he feels empty.

Naruto three heads look around the landscape of his self-proclaimed kingdom and thought of a few things, such as what he'll do now as he has fulfilled his role. He didn't have much left now, only the girls he has come to love and care for, but nothing else he can think of. He had no monsters to fight, as most of the Tailed Beasts and good number of the other creatures that roamed the Elemental Nations are of no challenge to the King. So, where does the One Who is Many go from here? A good question indeed.

Seeing something odd getting his attention, the left bumped the middle head to see something or someone coming towards them. What he saw was a mature woman wearing a robe that covered herself, but also felt a large amount of power within her. She didn't look like she was here to fight from the looks of it, so he would allow her to speak to see what she has to say.

"Naruto, you were never supposed to live this life; a young man having to deal with a great hardship by the hands of two foolish parents who feared you, along with a good number of people that hated you for what you are. You should of had a better life than this, but you, Naruto, rose from the ashes like a phoenix and strived for something far better," The woman said, speaking with years of wisdom as her voiced sounds mature, yet caring, like a mother.

Seeing no harm in talking with the mature woman while resting from using a good number of his chakra and power on the Leaf Village, Naruto gave a golden shine before returning to his human form and normal size. Some parts of his clothes were burnt as well as being a little damaged from his fights. He had golden blonde hair that was spiked and Blood-Ruby-Red-Eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, wondering who this woman before him is.

"I am Kami," The woman answered with a small bow, not letting her hood fall back.

Naruto's eyes widened for a second before relaxing and said, "Kami, Ghidorah has told me that you brought him to this world. For what reason he and I don't know."

Ghidorah, the original Three Headed King that lives within Naruto thanks to Minato sealing him into the blonde. He and the two heads told their host great many things as one of them saw how he got to this world.

"I brought Ghidorah in order to bring balance as a force of nature, but failed when Minato sealed him into you, Naruto, which was the trigger for everything. The Leaf Village being in ruins and the Elemental Nations rebuilding into new era. Peace, order, and balance have come, but you seem to be trouble and empty. What is the matter?" Kami asked, after sensing some trouble thoughts.

Naruto closed his eyes before looking at sky where some sun was coming in and said, "Now that peace has come and my war with the Leaf is done, I don't know if my girls or I can stay here with all scars it brought."

Kami nodded her head in understanding and knew what the young King meant. She had seen Naruto's life all the way up until now; the hardship that started, formed and ended at this very moment. She had seen it all and knew what Naruto met by that; which is the main reason why she was here, as she has a plan to make up for her mistake and fix the damage.

"What if I told you that I can help you and your girls? A new life away from the Elemental Nations, a brand-new life this new world some good as its new King," Kami offered.

This got Naruto's attention even more.

"How so?" Naruto questioned.

"Earth 12, one of 52 Earths that share similar or different situations, but are pretty much all the same for the most part. That world needs a guardian, an alpha to keep the other Titans in line if they cross it and the order, and above all be the King," Kami replied.

Naruto knows, thanks to Ghidorah, of the different worlds out there and wonder if this world that Kami was offering could be the place where he and his girls could enjoy peace for a change. It seems interesting.

"What is your answer, Naruto Keizer?" Kami asked, already knowing the answer within the blonde's eyes and smiled at the answer she got.

Naruto nodded his head and said, "I'll take it, I believe new adventure is the best thing for my girls, mother, and myself."

Kami smiled as she snapped her fingers and created a powerful purple portal to transport Naruto to a new world, while his girls and mother were being transported by the same means, as well. She had a great feeling that Earth 12 is going to face shaking with its new and powerful King of Monsters.

**Skull Island (Pacific Ocean)**

Opening his eyes as he felt calm winds blow on his face, Naruto woke up to see a nice view of a clean world filled with nature and life like nothing he has ever seen before. He soon got up onto his feet and felt at peace of seeing this great island. His clothes were remade and fixed, like nothing had ever happened while all of his chakra was restored from his last battle and traveling to this new world. He wore a black muscle shirt with a red overcoat that on the back had golden three headed dragon rising upwards and white lightning marks on the sleeves, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.

Naruto soon looked at the rising sun over such a beautiful and wonderful world, which caused a small smile forms on his face at the beauty that nature showed him. Something within the young King told him that this place, and the world as whole, will be interesting as he takes up the mantle as its new protector, guardian, god, and lastly King for as long as he lives.

**...**

**Naruto's Bio:**

**Naruto Keizer**

**Titles:**

Keizer

King Ghidorah

The One Who is Many

The Golden Dragon

The King of the Sky and Space

King of the Void

The King of Monsters (Rival by Godzilla)

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Blonde (Gilgamesh style)

**Eyes:** Red

**Powers:**

Thunder

Lightning

Hurricanes

Energy Absorption

Lightning Beams

Gravity Beams

Size Changing

Healing Factor

Inhuman/Superhuman Abilities such as strength, speed, ability, and durability

**Family Relatives:**

Minato Namikaze (Disowned Father - Dead)

Kushina Uzumaki (Mother)

Mito and Rei Uzumaki (Sisters/Lovers)

Tayuya (Cousin/Lover)

**Forms:**

Monster X (30 to 50% of his full power) (Godzilla Final Wars)

King Ghidorah (Rest of his full power) (Godzilla King of Monsters)

**Naruto's Harem:**

**His World: Satsuki Uchiha, Tayuya, Kin Tsuchi, Mito Uzumaki, Rei Uzumaki, Yugito Nii, Fu, Mei Terumi, Shizuka, Shion, and Lua.**

**DC (More could join): Wonder Woman, Raven, Jinx, Batgirl, Supergirl, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Cheetah (Doom), Livewire, Volcana, and Killer Frost (Arkham)**

**Maybes: Maina and Miana (Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters). Rest open to ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Meet the King and Queens**

**AN: It took awhile but here we are and before the chapter starts, a few things to say first.**

**First, thanks for the support by F,F, and R this story and great thanks to my friends that help inspire ideas into this story. Very grateful for the support. Also Naruto will have a big harem in this story and the list will be down below at the end of this chapter.**

**Now chapter two is here, ready to start. Before the chapter starts, I might do a reposted later on and fix chapter later. And now enjoy.**

Within the Pacific Ocean, somewhere in the south had a navy battleship transporting an army and their helicopters for transport to a new island that was found. It was an island surrounded by heavily storm and the island took the form of a skull, showing it was in fact the island that God didn't finish his work and was called, Skull Island. General Sam Lane quickly took the mission of launching himself and his men to the island in hopes of being an army base for attack the enemies from behind and possible Cadmus secret base. A win win for the General, but not so as a doctor named Zach Yo and a few of his people have asked a military escort to the new island to record for anything they can find. Also his daughter from the Darly Planet, Lois Lane, was here to get some photos and a good story of a new island. So much for the win win and it got worse for the general as most members of the Justice League was here as well. Yep sometimes life just loves to throw a punch.

Now it's time to launch and take off for mission on Skull Island.

"You did ask to harm those helicopters? Should they know?" One of Zach's friends and doctors of the trip to the island, Brooks asked.

"Why? And raise an alarm? For safety reasons as we are going to a new island and even the Justice League is here, Brooks. So no trouble for being careful," Zach answered with a calm smile and shurged of his shoulders as he pats his friend's shoulders before going to his copter.

Brooks shook his head, praying that this island trip will work out and not fall bad, but anything can happen.

On the other side of the platform had the Justice League getting ready and had members getting seated in their helicopters. The members are: Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Flash with other part time members being: Batgirl, and Supergirl to make up for the other members not showing up.

Batman, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, and Supergirl were in one helicopter with Lois Lane mark R-5.

Green Lantern and Flash were in one helicopter with Zach coming in and taking his seat on board R-3.

Nightwing was in one helicopter with Brooks and few other doctors with him on board R-7.

"The storm looks nasy in person," Flash commented, seeing the lightning hitting the ocean and heard a loud thunder noise within the clouds.

"Yeah, it does," Green Lantern agreed, knowing first hand due to flying in storms.

Flash looked at friend and spoke, "Think we can make it and not be turned into eggs?"

"Don't worry, we will do fine. These boys are train soldiers and can plot a copter through this storm. Just don't lose your lunch," Green Lantern said with a smirk and caused Flash to roll his eyes before grabbing onto his seat just in case.

The plots up front laughed at the joke before checking their gear are set up and power up the helicopter.

Gen Sam climbs up and sat in his seat in the helicopter, R-1 or Red Leader. He put his helmet on and started to get his radio on.

"Alright boys, It is time once again gentleman, to take flight. Remember hold onto your butts and gears ready for take off," Sam ordered as his copter starts to fly as the others took off with him.

All the helicopters took flight and started to flow slowly get closer to the storm. They were waiting for orders and know it will be hard one but nothing they haven't done before.

"Dear Billy, ever look at a hurricane and thought maybe I should fly straight through it? Because that's what about to happen," One of the plots said in R-3, getting the heroes in the copter, and Zach chuckle at that.

"Dear Billy, you might want to hold on," The second plot informed as he plotted the helicopter to follow the other copters towards the storm.

"Got the crap boys and get ready for one hell of a ride," Sam ordered, having his men plotted the helicopters into the storm and started to be bumping ride in.

The helicopters were fighting through the storm, the lightning strikes miss, but the heat was climbing and put one fight to keep on fighting. The group keeps on fighting the storm, the heroes, doctors, and some soldiers hold on as their ride flew past the storm.

Soon enough a sense of calm and relax hit everyone as they got out of the storm and see the most beautiful place before their eyes. The island was big for sure and they were only at the south part of the island but could tell that rest was beautiful and peaceful like what they are seeing.

"This place is more beautiful than Themyscira." Wonder Woman said as she marvels this island. (Wonder Woman: Bloodlines outfit new DC anime movie).

"No kidding." Both Batgirl and Supergirl said at the same time.

"Wow an island that's in a continuous storm and we're the first to ever seen it." Lois said as she took pictures.

"Don't give your hopes up Lois." Batman said.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"There had been numerous boats and planes that disappear when they hit that storm and the survivors must live on this island." He stated.

She was about to say something but they heard an explosion and they saw some soldiers dropping bomb or something.

"What in the world is my father doing?" Lois demanded.

Batman growled knowing that General Lane might pull something like this but then they saw a tree hitting the cockpit as they saw the Blackhawk going down. Supergirl saw this and opens the door of her helicopter and flew toward the Blackhawk catching it with both Superman and Wonder Woman help.

"Is that a monkey?" the pilot said.

Batman, Batgirl and Lois all look toward the front and their eyes widened in disbelief on what they're seeing off to the distance was a giant ape and it was female and of course Lois slowly raised her camera and took a picture.

In the other helicopter General Lane was staring at something that you only see in the movies but his anger rose as it attacks them.

"I WANT EVERY CAPTOR TO ATTACK THAT THING AND KILL IT." He orders while shouting.

Every Blackhawk and AH-1 Super Cobras went to engage the creature but little did they it was a losing battle.

Konga or Fasha as her human name was looking for that threat that appeared here on her island and that's when she heard strange sounds and went toward to investigate and saw strange machines flying and dropping things that was destroying the forest so that piss her off as they invaded her HOME so she grabbed a tree and chucked it at one of the machines.

The tree hit its target making her smirk but then frown and saw three human flying out of it catching the falling machine making her wonder on how they did that but she notices more were coming towards her for battle so she beat her chest ready for a battle.

"OPEN FIRE!" Lane shouted.

As mini-guns, .50 cals, chain guns and rockets lets loose on Fasha as she held up her arm to block the bullets and missiles as they hit her arm and saw a Blackhawk coming toward her so she jumped up in the air and did a Superman punch the helicopter destroying the Blackhawk and killing everyone.

"Hey get us out of here." Flash said as Green Lantern flew out.

"I don't take orders from you." The pilot said.

At the other Blackhawks as they landed as Batman, Batgirl, Lois, Zach and the scientists left as the Blackhawks flew off to engage the enemy.

"Now I see the reason why no one has come here." Batgirl said as she saw another copter get knocked down.

"This island must be the creature's home and now it thinks we're invading it." Superman said as he landed with some wounded troops.

Green Lantern and Flash appear with more troops with both Wonder Woman and Supergirl following along as they too brought some troops with them as well.

"These men need medical attention fast." Green Lantern said as he heard another crash as two Super Cobras rammed into each other as Fasha jumped over them.

"But how as that creature will attack you as well." Supergirl said.

"It was thanks to General Lane that we're in this problem." Flash answered.

"Then maybe we can help." An older female voice said.

They all turn and saw seven women one older like in her 20's while the other six were in their teens but the outfits they wore was something that both Batman and Batgirl knew to well as these girls were ninjas.

The older girl has the same body figure as Wonder Woman but this woman had little bigger breasts than her and a define butt. She has long black wore that was tied into a pony tail and black eyes as she wore an ANBU outfit that showed off her figure but the noticeable thing was the two marks on the side of her nose; this person is Izumi Uchiha.

The second girl has long spiky black hair with a little tint of blue as she has black eyes. She was wearing a grey taupe top that showed off her DDD-cup breasts and tone stomach as she wore a purple short skirt with a purple rope tied around it as she has high thigh black stockings and open toe sandals; this girl is Satsuki Uchiha.

The third girl has long blonde hair but they were tied into long pony tails as she has blue eyes as she has six whisker marks on her check three on each side. She has a very curvy figure as she has very large breasts for her age J-Cup. She wore a dark orange jacket that is held close by three buttons with no shirt underneath, revealing her ample cleavage and belly button as she wore black short shorts displaying her long tone legs and firm but juicy plump ass; this girl is Rei Uzumaki the jinchuriki of the Yin half of Nine-Tails name Kurama.

The fourth girl has red hair and purple eyes as she too has a figure as well as she has EE-Cup breasts as she wore an outfit similar on what her great grandaunt wore (Elder Mito's outfit) but suited for combat and two it didn't help as it showed off her figure; this girl is Mito Uzumaki as everyone calls her mini Mito as she looks just like her great grandaunt Mito and the jinchuriki of the Yang half of the None-Tails name Kurama.

The fifth girl was wearing a white tube top and white pants as she has mint-green hair, orange eyes and tan skin; this girl is Fu the jinchuriki of the Seven Tails name Chomei.

The sixth girl has straight blonde hair and dark eyes as she has fair skin as she wore her outfit that she always likes to wear (Yugito usual outfit from Anime/Manga); this girl is Yugito Nii and the jinchuriki of the Two-Tails name Matatabi.

The last girl has pale skin, long black hair and large dark brown-eyes as she has a very good figure with D-Cup breasts as she wore her outfit that she wears for combat (Haku's outfit in the anime); this girl is named Haku Yuki Momochi.

Both Batgirl and Supergirl saw the figures of both Rei and Mito they silently mentally cried as they beat them and Powergirl in looks.

Izumi looked at the wounded troops and spoke. "Rei, Mito and Haku help those men now."

The three went up to the troops and used their Healing Jutsu's on the soldiers and Zach along the Justice League mostly Wonder Woman and Zach and the scientists were watching with interest as they saw the soldiers wounds started to heal.

"Who are you?" Batman asked but backed off when he saw Izumi's look. 'She killed before as I can see it in her eyes.'

"You'll get your answers after our husband takes care of that giant ape." Izumi said as she looked at the fight and saw her husband there already.

"Hey look at that." Lois said as he pointed behind the creature.

They all looked and saw and creature with an exoskeleton-like armored skin. It possesses two small half-skulls on its shoulders and a long black forked tail as it has red eyes, a skeletal face, and long spikes on the top of his head.

"By Hera what is that thing?" Wonder Woman asks.

"That is Naruto Keizer in his monster form known as Monster X its fighting form." Rei said.

"What's his true form?" Supergirl asks as she was quite scared right now of the sight of Monster X.

"A three headed dragon." Mito replied.

Konga/Fasha felt something or someone behind her as she turned around and saw a creature floating down to the ground and stood in front of her as it growled at her. She saw this creature and this was the one she felt and she knows that SHE is coming as well as she knows that she too felt him and coming here.

She beat her chest and charged at Monster X as he did the same and the two collided as a shockwave has felt. Naruto threw some punches as she did the same but one of her fists was caught so did another but that was caught and Naruto twisted both her hands as she screamed in pain as she was lifted up. She used her strength and pushed down and got of Naruto's grip and her right hand sparked lighting and punched him in the face making him fly back into a mountain.

Before Konga/Fasha know it, she was then hit by a powerful yellow beams of lightning knocking her back and grunted in pain as some of her fur was burned. She got back up and saw Monster X up as well but she saw the creature started to morph.

The morphing causes a heavy rain storm appeared out and the said monster transform within the clouds. The lighting flashes, showing the figure of three headed dragon with giant wings as it has golden scales all over its body. The three-headed dragon comes of the cloud, showing is full appearness.

This shocks everyone including the Justice League and General Lane when they saw this dragon.

"Oh…My…God!" Lois said.

"This monster has many names when it came to our world." Rei said as she watched.

**[Ghidorah Theme KOTM]**

"Death Song of Three Storms." Satsuki said.

"Monster Zero!" Rei said.

"The Devil!" Mito said.

"God of the Sky." Haku said.

"The one who is many." Fu said.

"The Destroyer of Worlds and its name is King Ghidorah!" Izumi finished.

The said dragon roared and looked at Konga/Fasha. As the three-headed dragon was ready to attack, he heard something and looked at the huge lake on the island, noticing a glowing blue color coming from underwater. Konga/Fasha saw this and smirks as her friend/rival appeared as well. The others saw this glowing blue coming from the water as something else was coming.

"Hey what's up with the water?" Batgirl said.

**[Old Rivals-KOTM]**

Then a giant lizard appeared from the lake with jagged spines with a blue glow coming from them as the said creature has charcoal grey-skin and orange eyes.

"So you have arrived." Zach mutter but Superman heard him.

"You know that creature?" Superman asked.

"It's a creature that we've been studying as it's an apex predator that keeps the balance on our world as we give it two titles and a name." Zach said as he saw the creature.

"And those are?" Batman asks.

"The King (Queen) of the Monsters and the God (Goddess) of Destruction as its name is Gojira (Gojiren) in Japanese but in American Godzilla." Zach answered.

Gojiren looked at King Ghidorah/Naruto as she felt something strange coming from Skull Island and went to investigate and saw this three headed dragon fighting Konga/Fasha as it looks like she has to fight alongside her and no doubt that Mothra/Mora will come as well so she did one thing when she's about to face another monster she gave out her roar.

"SSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK!"

The battle was on.

The King vs. the Queens who will win in this epic brawl between Titans as there can be only one winner.

* * *

**Naruto's Big Harem (Update):**

**Extra: Lua, Queen La, Yuko Tani, Maina, Miana, Mora (Mothra 2019), Erza Scarlet (Rodan 2019), Gojiren (Daughter of Godzilla 1954) and Konga/Fasha. Maybe one more TBA**

**Elemental: Satsuki Uchiha, Tayuya, Kin Tsuchi, Mito Uzumaki, Rei Uzumaki, Yugito Nii, Fu, Mei Terumi, Shizuka, Shion, Temari, Izumi Uchiha, Konan, Anko, and Haku (female)**

**DC (More TBA): Wonder Woman, Raven, Jinx, Batgirl, Supergirl, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Cheetah (Doom), Livewire, Volcana, and Killer Frost (Arkham). Two or three more TBA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Battle of the Titans**

**AN: Special thanks to my bro for helping me with this chapter.**

In the middle of Skull Island was a giant waterfall we see a gathering of tribe's people was in front of it and inside the waterfall was a giant cocoon as it was glowing meaning something was about to come out. In front of the waterfall were two teenage girls with tan skins with white painting over their bodies as their hair is whitish-green with lavender ends these two are Miana as she has a happy look and her twin sister Maina as she has a glare look.

The two were kneeling in front of the waterfall with their eyes closed and their hands were in a prayer and behind them was their Queen know as Queen La as she has long platinum blonde, cyan eyes, tan skin as she wears a jet black and maroon bikini top and matching sarong as she has gold accessories on her as she held a golden staff.

Next to her was her shaman by the name of Lua as she has light-tan skin, red tattoos on her face, orange hair and lime-green eyes as she wore a tan tube top and short shorts.

"So Fasha headed out to find this dangerous threat that came to our island." La said as she looked on at their Goddess that was in the cocoon.

"Yes my Queen she left a while ago but now a strange storm just appear out of now where." Lua said as she looked at the cocoon. "Could it be that threat?"

"Perhaps it is and Fasha is fighting that threat right…now." La said but trailed of as the cocoon pulse some more.

**[Mothra Song-KOTM]**

Queen La knew what's happening as she, Lua and the rest of the tribe bowed down as an insect leg came out of the waterfall and then other as a shadow appeared in the waterfall as its blue eyes glowed within the waterfall as huge moth wings spread out of the waterfall as the giant moth chirped Mothra/Mora has return.

**Song End**

**Pacific Ocean**

The calm blue water of the Pacific Ocean became violent as a black armored larva with a huge horn on its head with red eyes came out of the water. The said monster morphed into a black armored moth with red eyes, black wings with red and yellow mixed in, six legs and razor sharp jaws; this monster is Battra or her real name Beattra and she is Mothra/Mora evil sister.

She started to fly toward Skull Island as she felt a powerful being there and she wanted to join forces with it.

'I coming for you sister and you will finally die by me and prove to you that I'm right and the humans don't deserve to live.' Beattra thought.

**Isla de Mara, Mexico**

Monarch Outpost 56 was a full containment facility to keep a Titan from coming out but now everyone was evacuating as it was failing as the giant door give way and a giant reptilian bird came out as lava was dripping down from its body. This bird was Rodan but her true name is Ezra as she felt something here on the planet so she spread her wings and took off and flew over the town but her cyclonic drift streams destroyed the town and killing or injuring people as she flew toward Skull Island.

**Skull Island**

Naruto looked at his two opponents as he extended his large wings to make him look even bigger and roared at the other two Titans before him and charged at them as the other two did as a shockwave was created by them.

Naruto grabbed Gojiren with his three heads and slammed her down to the ground but Fasha threw a huge rock at him losing his grip but Gojiren used her Atomic Breath and pushed him back but he counter with his gravity beams and push her back as well as they both fell on the ground. The two got up and stare at each and Naruto was smirking at this as he found some rivals to fight on his level as they charged at each other again.

Off to the side line everyone was watching the fight as Lois Lane was taking pictures like crazy as this was huge.

"Looks like shithead is enjoying himself." Tayuya said.

Everyone looked as saw Tayuya but she wasn't alone as her friend Kin was with her along with Mei, Shion, Shizuka, Temari, Konan, Anko and Kurotsuchi was with her.

"I see that you can't stand waiting?" Izumi said.

"Hey it gets boring without our husband around." Anko said.

"Husband?" Supergirl asks and it clicks in her head. "Wait a moment you're all married to THAT?" as she pointed to Naruto.

"CRA or Clan Restoration Act is that he can have many wives that he wants so his clan won't die out." Anko stated as she grin. "Why are you interested blondie?"

"No! And why are you giving me that perverted look?" Supergirl said

"Well the reason why I am is well you go commando for the shirt as I mean is that you don't wear a bra blondie." Anko said.

Supergirl looked down and gasps as the rain made her white shirt see through and covered herself up with her arms which made Anko laugh only getting bonked on the head by Konan.

"Kurotsuchi can you please make an earth dome for us and are other guests." Izumi said.

"Other guests" Batman asks.

Izumi point to her right and they all look and saw four females and the clothing they were wearing was tribes clothing as they were Queen La, Lua, Miana and Maina. The dome covered them from the rain as they all watched the fight before them as Naruto used his clubbed like tail and smack Fasha down to the ground.

"Are you the people that live here?" Shion asks them.

"Yes we are and judging by your outfits all of you are not from around here as people get stuck here on this island and live with us." La said as she notice the difference of clothing that the ninjas and the outsiders wear.

"We're ninja's from another world and we were brought here by Kami herself and it looks like she left out the part of two other Titans that are on par with Naruto." Konan stated.

"I think that she did that for a reason." Izumi replied.

"But I'm a priestess as I can see the future." Shion said.

Batman narrowed his eyes at this and did not like this one bit as he heard the word ninja as both Nightwing and Batgirl were neutral at this but he knew Nightwing sometimes cross that line but his thinking was put on a halt as bright lights appeared in the night sky and he notice the two girls had their eyes closed.

Out from the lights and clouds was a giant moth as it chirped as it flew in and spat out webbing at Naruto three heads and stuck on the small mountain but it only got two heads stuck? He got the other head out and looked at the moth flying and chirping as he used his head to get the webbing off but stop as he felt someone was behind him and it was that lizard that he was fighting.

Gojiren rushed forward and used her entire body weight to push the three headed dragon down on the ground but she was blasted off by the monsters gravity beams as the creature got right back up.

"Hey who's the moth?" Batgirl asks.

"Mothra, the Queen of the Monsters but her true name in human form it's Mora." Miana said as she smiles at the monster appearing but her eyes widen when she felt an evil aura. "Sister do you feel that?"

"Yes I do." Maina said as she glared into the stormy clouds but widen when she saw the figure. "No it can't be her."

Miana herself now saw the figure as purple beam came out of the clouds and hit Mora which the said monster chirped in pain. Now everyone saw the figured appeared and it was a demonic moth that came from hell as it charged at Mora while the others heard both La and Lua gasp in shock.

"Do you know what that creature is?" Wonder Woman asks as she shivered at the demonic moth.

"Yes we do as it's Mora's evil twin sister the black moth name Battra or her true name Beattra." Lua said.

"But she wasn't evil at first as she was kind and gentle but that changed when the humans made a weather machine to change the weather and it made her into a black demonic moth that we call Battra and she has one thing on her mind." La said.

"And that is." Superman asks her.

"The death of all humans." Both Miana and Maina said together.

Beattra chase after her sister as she left the three headed dragon fight the other two monsters as this was her moment to finally kill her sister once and for all. Naruto clubbed Gojiren with his tail and threw Fasha into another mountain by using all three of his heads but he was going to use his gravity beams at full power but he didn't as something hit from behind.

He looked up and saw a giant bird and snarled so he flapped his giant wings and flew at the bird as it did the same. Both Naruto and Ezra collided with each other to fight against dominance in the sky but Naruto overpowered her and threw her down to the ground as he landed 50 yards away from the body.

"Man the brat is having his hands full." Anko stated as she watch the fight.

"I know but it looks like he's having fun as of now he has someone to fight him on even grounds." Rei said as she put her arms under her breasts to make them look bigger.

"But what about those two?" Fu said as she pointed the fight between Beattra and Mora.

"It looks like this Beattra really wants to kill Mora does she?" Kin asks the two girls.

"Yes she does." Miana said.

"And these two had been fighting for centuries." Maina said.

**Mora and Beattra**

"Sister please stop this madness and help me fight that dragon." Mora pleaded with her twin.

"No! You're going to die sister and I hope that dragon kills those three other monsters and when that done I hope I get to see him in his human form? Maybe I show him mines and we can mate." Beattra said as a sinister smile appear on her face. "Yes I can breed a new breed of Titans with both traits and we will crush the humans once and for all."

Beattra laughed like a manic as she fired more purple beams at her sister.

"Beattra!" Mora mutter sadly as she saw her sister was insane thanks to the human making that weather device that made her like this.

**Back with Naruto**

Okay Naruto was getting piss off with this as more monsters appeared he didn't care about the demonic moth attacking the other moth. So he extended his wings and his body started to glow yellow and Naruto wives knew what Naruto is going to do.

"So Naruto is going to use that isn't he." Satsuki said.

"What is he going to do?" Wonder Woman asks.

"His area attack." Mito replied.

Naruto launch gravity beam from his mouths and wing tips into the storm and a lot of lighting came out from the sky's and hit everything in its path as it hit Mora, Ezra, Gojiren and Fasha as Beattra mange to dodge everyone.

When it was over Naruto notice the demonic moth was still fly but not the other moth or the giant bird weren't flying and didn't see the giant ape and lizard but he did saw female figures on the ground not moving but he knows that their still alive.

The storm cleared as he return back to his human form and he looked around at the damage he caused but shrugged his shoulders as the forest will regrow but he smirked at this as that female ape and female lizard gave him a battle like no other.

"I have to thank Kami for bringing me here." Naruto said.

But a giant shadow appeared above him and it was the demonic moth that fought the other moth as it body glowed and changed into a female with long red hair and red eyes as her wings were on her back as she wore a black armor.

She knelt before Naruto and looked at him with lust and she spoke. "My King! I am Battra but my true name is Beattra and I'm here to serve you."

Naruto raise an eyebrow at this as this was new but didn't care as he summon four Shadow Clones to get te other four bodies of the other monsters. Earth 12 has a new ruler a King and anyone that decides to harm the planet or take his throne they will die by his hands.

**ANN: Go to Wattpad and find AZ24AJ. Then Naruto Crossover Story Ideas and go to Godzilla Story 3: Son of Godzilla. You will find the looks of female Battra along with Mora, Crystal and Deborah for looks and as for Fasha will she from Dragon Ball Series and Gojiren looks well type in female Godzilla in Yahoo images with safety turn off and it's the second picture of her she's lightly tan and wearing a green revealing outfit and it says 2014 beside her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Sweet**

In the village of Skull Island where all the natives lived were now their queen was meeting with the man that defeated Queen Konga, Rodina, Mothra and Gojiren and the four were in their human forms sitting down on their thrones as both Mothra or Mora she calls herself sat on the right side of Konga/Fasha as she has her wings out** (Type in female Mothra in yahoo with the safety turn off and it's the first picture as she's holding hands with a female Battra/Beattra).**

Rodina or Ezra she calls herself was sitting down on the left side of Gojiren but she had no monster traits on her as she look like a plain human in the eyes** (Ezra Scarlet for Fairy Tail)**. Konga or Fasha as her name was also sat on the left as her figure was the same as Ezra but she was wearing a pink leotard suit that showed off her figure, breasts and ass** (Fasha from the Dragon Ball Series).**

Then came Godzilla or Gojiren as her name as her outfit was quite revealing as she has light tan skin, her orange eyes dark grey hair as her tail was swishing side to side** (Type in female Godzilla in Yahoo with safety turn off and it's the first picture with her with 2014 on it or somewhere in it but she's the 2019).** She and the others were looking at the group in front of them with blank looks but glance at Naruto with lust in their eyes.

After the battle Naruto made Shadow Clones and picked the girls up to heal expect Beattra wanted Mora killed but with one glare she became submission to him as it turn her on. He met with his mates and the others as Queen La escorted them back to their village so they can heal and they healed really fast thanks to they're healing factor. Now here they were as they were looking at the humans that came to their island and did bombed it making them piss but mostly Gojiren and Fasha were piss at this.

"Now that we're here, WHY did you bomb this island?" Gojiren demanded as she wanted answers.

"I'm sorry about that but General Sam Lane was the one that order the attack." Zach said.

Both Gojiren and Fasha glared at the general with hate as Mora frown and Ezra just looked at with a bored looked.

"Explain and it better good." Fasha said as she said good with a hiss in her voice.

Sam didn't say anything but Naruto decided to speak.

"I think he wanted to make this island a secret base to attack his 'enemies' for the good of his country." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded.

"You have a Danzo vibe coming off of you." Naruto stated.

Sam growled at him as Gojiren and the others looked at Naruto with rise eyebrows as Gojiren decided to speak.

"I almost forgot about you and your mates, so where did you all come from and did you became a Titan?" she asked.

"Myself and my mates came from another world to start anew." He said

This surprise everyone in the room as they came from another world so he started from the beginning where Kaguya came to their world and ate the Chakra Fruit and gain power to stop all fighting. She gave birth to two sons that also has chakra and when they grew older they want to pass it down to the humans but Kaguya refuse as the humans will use the power to kill each other but they ignore her and gave chakra away and she got piss and merge with the Chakra Tree and became the Juubi.

The brothers decided to seal her away and fix the world as the eldest gave Chakra to the people for peace while his brother stay at the moon with his people to watch over the seal. The eldest son separated the Juubi into the Tailed Beasts with the different number of tails to tell their strength. Time has passed and they all became myths as the Tailed Beasts were hunted down to be weapons and viewed them as demons.

He explained everything to his and his sister's birth when Obito Uchiha pretending to be Madara Uchiha as he ripped out the Nine Tail Fox out of his mother and have it rampaging in Konoha and that's when he appeared.

"Who's he Naruto?" Mora asks him.

"King Ghidorah appeared at the same day and attack the Nine Tail Fox and absorb some of its power but my 'father' did something stupid." Naruto said.

"And that is?" Ezra asks.

"He split the Nine Tail Fox in two and sealed the Yang half into me and the Yin in my twin sister, while King Ghidorah in Naruto." Mito said.

"But it got worst did it?" Fasha question her as she notice Naruto holding in his anger.

"Yes it did as Jiraiya came in with a prophecy saying that Naruto will destroy the entire Ninja World and that made our parents ignore him and didn't train him and the villagers did as well as they believe that he was a failure and both and I and my sister were cruel to him but it was already too late as Naruto already made contact with King Ghidorah and started training." Rei said.

"But it got even worse for our clan." Satsuki said.

"What do you mean?" Barbra asked her.

"Our clan was planning a coup de tat so I was order to kill everyone sans for my little sister." Izumi said in a monotone voice.

This shock the Justice League sans for Naruto, his mates and the five female Titans but both Batman and Superman were furious at this.

"You killed your whole clan!" Superman yelled.

Izumi looked at the Man of Steel with a blank look and spoke. "It was that or Konoha would be put in a Civil War and start the 4th Ninja War and both Iwa and Kumo might attack as well as they were our enemies once and we were in a weaken state after the Nine Tail and Ghidorah attack so I had no choice as it was orders."

This made the Justice League frown at this as she was following orders.

"That's how our world works and both Minato and Kushina brought me in and I join both Mito and Rei in being cruel to Naruto and that all ended when he saved us from Mizuki that was working with Orochimaru tried to rape us." Satsuki said as she, Rei and Mito shivered at this as they remember that part.

"But when we found out WHY our parents ignore Naruto as it was about them being afraid of Naruto making contact with King Ghidorah and this made us hate our own parents as ONE our 'mother' always saw family comes first as it was the Uzumaki way but she ignore that rule." Mito stated.

"But it was already too late as I've made contact with King Ghidorah when I was six years old and he started my training but I have to keep my powers in secret." Naruto said.

"We were put on the same team but Naruto was planning to betray the Konoha for his goals as we went along with it." Rei said.

"What plans?" Supergirl questioned her.

"To betray the village and bring balance to our world." Naruto answer her.

"And how are you going to do that?" Batman asks.

"Simple go after Orochimaru as he was a threat, along with the Akatsuki as they were going after the Jinchuriki that held the Tailed Beasts, kill of any Titans in our world and do one thing that everyone fail to do." Naruto said.

"And what is that?" Batman asks.

"Destroying Konoha." Naruto answer.

This got everyone shock at this sans for Naruto mates and the female Titans as they heard that Naruto wanted to destroy his own village.

"Let me guess you did it?" Green Lantern question.

"Yes I did as I turn into King Ghidorah and crush the village, killing the Toad summons along any other summons, the people and my own parents." He said without a care in the world.

"Why would you do that killing everyone?" Superman yelled at him.

"You had no right to do that!"Batman yelled.

Naruto looked at them with a bored look and gave them the answer on why he did it.

"It was Kami choice to have Konoha destroy as Konoha brought the unbalance to our world as they betray allies, push other people around and other things they did and if I didn't then Kami did it her way and you knows what that means." He said.

"The end of the world." Zach said as it was the other option.

This made the Justice League to frown at this but Wonder Woman understood this as the Gods and Goddess with do something to punish the humans. Now she knows that higher beings will do something to bring an end to the world and start over again to make sure that the newer breed won't make the same mistake.

"After the destruction of Konoha, Kami appeared before and told me that she was the reason why King Ghidorah appeared at our world to bring the balance to the planet but she decide to send me and my mates to this world to keep the other Titans in place but I think she left out important parts before bringing us here." Naruto said.

"That's Kami for you as she does this all the time." Mora stated.

"Or she did it for something else." Ezra said as she stared at Naruto with lust along with the other female Titans following suited with both La, Lua and the sisters doing the same.

"Naruto as you and your mates were brought here by Kami herself I offer you and your mates to stay at Skull Island as long as you want and become our King." Gojiren said.

"Your King?" he asked.

"Well we're Queens and you beaten us in battle making you the new Alpha and our mate as well." Gojiren stated.

Naruto eyebrow twitch at this as Kami DID do this for a reason and his mates smirk at this as they're getting new harem sisters. Gojiren looked at the Justice League members and frown at them as she walked around in her human form with her tail hidden and saw them in action catching the bad guys that murder too many people and throw them in jail hoping these killers change their ways but they escape and repeat the process. But her big problem was Batman and the Joker cat and mouse game or she calls them Tom and Jerry or the Wild Coyote and Road Runner as they try to outdo one each other and many people die with this process as the world will be in a better place without that mad clown running around.

"As for the rest of you get off our island and never return." Gojiren demanded.

"I understand your graces." Zach said as he knew this might happen. "But I and my scientist Monarch wanted to study the place but thanks the General Sam it won't happen."

"Good at least you understand." Fasha said.

General Sam Lane gritted his teeth at this as HE's being order by a bunch of freaks but he'll get back at this bitch. Justice League frown at this but couldn't say a thing as if they made a move on Naruto and his mates they'll be attack as they are worried that they might kill people while they are in this world. So they all left the village and went to an Osprey that appeared to pick them up and left Skull Island and the girls looked at Naruto.

"Now that they have left as it is time to tell you about this world." Gojiren said as she was around.

She decided to tell them about the world the technology that was made but the one thing she told them about the Justice League and what they do and this made Naruto and the girls frown at this as the Justice League call themselves heroes and yet they let these criminals escape and kill more people and lock them up and the process repeat again Naruto and the others might change that while they're here now.

Gojiren threw a feast for their guest and their future King of Skull Island Naruto girls got along with Gojiren, Fasha, Mora, Ezra, La, Lua, Miana, Maina and Beattra. What Naruto didn't know notice the blushes on their faces as they spoke with his mates? La ask him to relax in her own personal Hot Springs which he accepted.

Naruto was now in the Hot Springs relaxing as he sigh at this as it felt good on his skin but that's when he felt something soft and big pressed against his back and heard a female giggling as he knew who it is as he looked behind him as it was Rei herself behind her former brother naked as the day she is born.

"Well now Rei what is what you want?" he ask pretending to be dumb.

Rei giggled and nibble his earlobe and answer him. "You know what we want."

"We?" he asked.

He heard giggling and saw his mates along with Gojiren, Fasha, Ezra, Mora, Beattra, La, Lua, Miana and Maina all standing there naked as their all naked. Gojiren walked toward Naruto with a sway in her hips sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips as the two separated.

"Ready to claim me and the others as your mates." Gojiren said.

**[Lemon]**

Both Naruto and Gojiren stood up as Naruto made a lot of Shadow Clones for the other girls and Gojiren pushed Naruto on the ground as Gojiren hovered over his 12 inch member and slowly lowered herself as it enter her but slammed down breaking her hymen taking her virginity. She put her hand on his chest to support herself up.

"Sssooo~ big as it's kissing my womb." Gojiren said she lean down as her J-cup breasts touch his chest as she moan as she felt his hands grabbing her ass. "Fuck me my King."

But then she felt something probing her ass and turn her head and saw one of his Shadow Clones behind her as he moved her tail over his shoulder and thrusted in her ass but she couldn't scream as she was muffed as a member enter her mouth. Naruto and his clones started to move and Gojiren moan in pleasure and she saw two more clones as she grabbed their members with her hands starting to stroke them as she wrapped her tail around the clone fucking her ass to go deeper.

Rei had six clones on her one fucking her ass, womanhood, fucking between her breasts, her mouth and stroking two others.

"Yes Naruto fuck you slutty sister." Rei thought.

Mito was on her back as a clone was fucking her womanhood as she stroking to clone members as another was between her breasts, both Izumi and Satsuki were in a 69 position as two clones were fucking their womanhood's, both Shion and Shizuka were in the same position as Rei. Konan, Fuu Yugito were on their hands and knees as they had clones fucking they're womanhood's and they had two clones fucking they're mouths as Tayuya was in the air as two clones fucking her womanhood and ass.

"FUCK ME YOU SHIT HEAD KEEP FUCKING MY PUSSY AND ASS." Tayuya yelled as she held the clone shoulder in front of her.

Both Haku and Lua were sitting down on their clones laps with their backs against his chest as a clone was thrusting upward in their womanhood's as Kurotsuchi was sitting down the opposite way, both La and Temari were standing up with their back against a clones back as it was thrusting into them and groping their breasts and kissing their clones. Both Mei and Anko were riding their clones as they were stroking two of their members and others were fucking their asses. Kin and Ezra were in the spooning position getting fucked as Fasha was in the spooning position but being fucked in both her womanhood and ass as.

Both Beattra and Mora and Miana and Maina were on top each other Beattra on top of Mora and Miana on top of Maina as the had clones fucking their womanhood's as the sisters were kissing each other. Naruto was also at his limit and released huge loads in them and sprayed all over their bodies as the girls moan as they felt Naruto's hot seed entering them and on their skins.

Naruto chuckled at this and spoke. "I'm not down yet girls."

He summon Shadow Clones as La's Hot springs were full with the girls moans as they were getting fucked in every position and the clones came in them as they were all on their backs as the real Naruto was fucking Gojiren as the clones were fucking the girls as they pulled out and sprayed their hot seeds over the girls bodies but he wasn't done as they continue to have sex all the way to morning.

**[Lemon End]**

At the Watchtower where members of the Justice League held they're meeting as they agree to keep an eye on Naruto and his mates. While Cadmus was having a meeting as General Sam Lane to the other members about the island and the Titans as they wanted some of their blood to make clones of them but what they didn't know as more Titans will come from Space.

The battle for Earth is coming and Kami and her sisters are keeping an eye on his old home world for any threats that will come there and they will get Naruto to take care of that threat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 R&R and Space**

**Skull Island**

Naruto is many things right now as he's going to be a father! That's right Naruto is going to be a father as Rei is pregnant with his child. Now how does he know that well it was when they were having sex as both Satsuki and Mito were sucking her breasts as Naruto clones were fucking them as breasts milk sprayed out of her surprising him and the others as she told him she was pregnant with his child and wanted to tell him later on. The other girls were jealous of Rei as they double their efforts to get pregnant as well and to Rei she kind of like Satsuki and Mito drinking her breasts milk as they continue to suck on them when have sex but she in the ass all the time which she likes the most.

Now they were in Los Angeles as they were about to make an new Akatsuki that is better than their world and Naruto stayed behind on Skull Island with the other female Kaiju's as he was King as the female Kaiju's were his Queens. Ezra, Fasha, Mora, Beattra and the other girls were resting but Gojiren wanted to continue to have sex with him but their sexathon was interrupted by a blonde haired girl that looks like an older Super Girl was now on held by his Chakra Chains which the girl was having some trouble getting out as Gojiren wanted to vaporize the girl from the spot.

Naruto was now sitting down on his throne with Gojiren sitting down next to him as he spoke. "Okay who are you as you look like an older Super Girl are you her sister?"

"My name is Galatea and I'm her clone and what she would look like in the future when she's grown up like Power Girl that's also her from another dimension." She growled at him as her eyes glowed red but stop as a blue ray past her face.

"Don't even think about it bitch." Gojiren growled at the woman in front of her.

"Tell me who sent you?" Naruto demanded Galatea as he releases his killer intent at her which she shivered at this.

Galatea sighs at this and answers him. "Fine it was Cadmus that sent me after you and try to kill you and take your blood to them to make clones of you with DNA of others Super Heroes and Villains they have."

"They were rather foolish to send you as you would have died and I think they won't care if you die." Naruto stated.

He gotten up from his throne and walked up to her and behind and notice a scar on her neck. He took out a Kunai and makes a cut and opens her up as he dug his fingers in her neck which Galatea gritted her teeth in pain as he pulled out a small device and healed her wound up. He then got in front of her and showed her the device which she looked at it with confusion.

"What the hell is that?" she demanded.

"This little thing is met to kill you if you go rouge." He told her.

Galatea couldn't believe this as she was their go to person to kill certain members of the Suicide Squad when their usefulness was over. But now she found out that she was their weapon until her usefulness was done with and kill her and she clenched her fist in anger at this as she wanted to get back at those fools. Naruto smirk at this and let her go which she got up and rubbed her arms and wrists of the chains were actually hurting her.

"So what are you going to do now Galatea?" Naruto question her.

"I'm done with them and I have no one else to relay on." She answers him as she was doing her best to control her anger.

"Well you can join the Akatsuki I made." Naruto told her.

"What is that?" Galatea asked him wonder this group.

"Well it's a group I brought back and my goal is to clean up the trash on this planet and do the things that the Justice League won't do." He explained.

"And that is?" she said as she was growing a smile on her face.

"To kill the mass murderer's that they throw in prison and then they escape and kill and repeat, so we're doing the world a favor and helping the people and give them true justice to those that killed their loved ones." He finished.

She had a savage smile on her face meaning she'll get those Cadmus fools that used her for their own games.

"I'm in" Galatea said as she rose her hand for a shake.

Naruto then shook her hand. "Welcome to the Akatsuki Galatea."

Galatea then had a sly smirk on her face as she grabbed his collar and slammed her lips on his lips and added tongue and Naruto went with the flow and grabbed her plump ass and gave it a good squeeze making her moan in his mouth.

She put her hand in his pants and starting to stroking his member and mentally smirking at how big he is. But she separated as Gojiren was next to them glaring at Galatea with hate but her glare turn to wide eyes as Galatea slammed her lips on her and made out with her which ended.

"How about we get to know each other in a deeper matter~" Galatea huskily said.

As she lifted Gojiren shirt letting her J-Cup Breasts bounce and Galatea started to massage them making the Gojiren moan at this and she dragged both Naruto and Galatea to her room. Meanwhile Fasha, Ezra, Beattra and Mora feel like they're being left out and Fasha ran toward Gojiren's room as she didn't want to be left out in the hot sex again and the others soon follow.

**Los Angeles**

Naruto other harem members were in a mansion that they gotten where they can fit everyone in as they were in the kitchen as Rei was eating strange food like pickles on ice cream, chili hamburgers or and other combination she made as her cravings she has as she's pregnant. This made the other girls quite jealous of her as she was the first one to be pregnant with Naruto child and right now she was naming children names.

"Hm, let's see here names for sons and daughters?" Rei question herself as she was writing names.

"What are you doing Rei?" Mito answers her twin sister.

"Oh! I'm naming my children sis!" Rei answered her.

Satsuki took a look on the names and read them.

"Huh! For girls you have Tsunade, Natsuki, Narumi, Naruko, Narui and Nena! Not bad names Rei!" Mito said with a smile on her face.

"For boys you have Hashirama, Tobirama, Menma, Nawaki and Himura (From Rurouni Kenshin)! Heh not bad Rei," Satsuki said.

"I still believe that you took some drugs," Tayuya muttered with her arms crossed watching T.V.

Rei gave Tayuya a sly smile and spoke. "Maybe~"

Tayuya jus grumbled at this as Kin giggled at her best friend while the others were getting settled in and they saw Toni Stark aka Iron Woman and heiress of Stark Industries and thanks to Gojiren as she told them that Toni Stark wasn't part of the Justice League as Toni never wanted to be part of the League. Now she was talking about making Hotels and Hospitals for the homeless as Bruce Wayne never did a thing for them in Gotham.

"How much do you want a bet that Naruto is having another round with those Kaiju girls again?" Anko said with a smirk.

**[Lemon]**

Moaning came from Gojiren's room as Gojiren, Fasha, Ezra, Mora and Beattra were having sex with Naruto again with Galatea in the mix. It's been three days when Naruto and his harem members arrived to this world and been three days when they had sex and now they were at it again with their king with his Shadow Clones.

Gojiren was riding the real Naruto as she had one fucking her ass and the other was fucking her mouth as she was moaning in pure pleasure.

"Damn still tight as ever Gojiren!" Naruto grunted from below her.

"No shit! As her ass is still tight as fuck." The clone said as he felt her tail wrapped around him.

"Damn your still good with that tongue." The other clone said as he kept thrusting in her mouth.

They felt their release and came in Gojiren's mouth, ass and pussy flooding her insides as her eyes rolled in the back of her head as the two clone pulled out of her ass and mouth and sprayed all over her face, back, some of her tail and hair as she moaning at this as she felt his warm seed hitting her body but the two clone puffed away and two more took their place and reenter her ass and mouth and started again.

"Oh~ god yes Naruto~, fuck me hard." Ezra moan as she was riding a Naruto clone in the opposite direction as she had her hands on his stomach.

The clone released his seed in her womb as she pulled it out and let the rest sprayed breasts and face as she put it right back in and restarted the process. Both Mora and Beattra were on their backs as they held hands and started to kiss each other as they had their own clones fucking their pussies as the clone released their seed in their womb and pulled out and sprayed the rest over their stomach, breasts and face and the clones reenter their pussies and started to fuck them again.

"FUCK! FUCK! OH FUCK YES! THIS IS SO FUCKING GOOD AND YOU ALL DID THIS THREE DAYS AGO?" Galatea yelled as she had a clone behind her standing up but bent over as she was still in her leotard.

"I know you like this." Fasha moan as she was in the same position like Galatea and still in her pink leotard.

"Damn you're very tight Galatea! Must be your bloodline." The Clone stated as he increased his speed. "Damn about to bust my load in you womb."

"DO IT! PUMP YOUR BABY BLATTER INTO MY WOMB AND KNOCK ME UP!" Galatea shouted.

The clones grunted and release their seed in their womb and pulled out and sprayed their seed on their backs staining their leotards and shoved their dicks in their asses making the girls moan at this.

"Don't get comfortable as I'm going to fuck you all day long." Naruto said as he was massaging Gojiren breasts and released another load into her womb as he's clones released as well.

This made the girls shrived at this as they won't be walking straight again as Gojiren's room was filled with moans and grunts as all the girls were passed out sans for Gojiren as she kept on going.

**[Lemon End]**

**Los Angeles**

Night appeared over the city and Naruto other harem members were relaxing but right now they had five new members in their place. The first girl has orange skin, green eyes and long fiery-red hair as she is incredibly beautiful and stunning; this girl is Starfire and she is a Tamaranean. The second girl skin color is a little tan but she has long black hair and black eyes as she was beautiful and stunning like Starfire; this girl is Blackfire, Starfire older sister and a Tamaranean as well. The third girl was wearing a dark blue hooded cloak and leotard as she has short violet eyes and violet eyes as her skin color is a little grey; this girl is Raven.

The fourth girl has big blue eyes and long blonde hair as she was wearing a school uniform; this girl is Terra and the last girl has green skin with freckles on her cheeks as she has shoulder-length red hair and amber eyes; this girl is M'gann M'orzz or her alias name is Megan Morse.

Izumi was rubbing h the bridge of her nose on the headache she was getting. "Let me get this straight for you and your older sister were taken away to be sex slaves from the ones that taken you away and you two escaped and came here?"

"That's correct friend Izumi." Starfire replied back at the older Uchiha as she knows that Earth will be in danger.

"And you escape from the Imperium's and came here to hide?" Izumi said to Megan.

"That is correct." Megan said sadly.

"And you're a former princess that the Royal Court experimented on for your rock abilities and came here to hide and have a normal life?" Izumi asked Terra.

"Yeah I did." Terra said as she sighed at this.

"And you're a half demon and your father is an inter-dimension demon that wants to rule different worlds." Izumi stated.

"That is correct." Raven said in a monotone voice.

Izumi sigh at this as Naruto won't like this as she knows that the Imperium's will try to take over the planet again.

"Someone go and tell Naruto about our find." Izumi said.

"I'm on it." Konan said a she jumped out of the window and made a paper bird.

**Moon**

On the dark side of the moon we see a crystal palace where no knows about as it jams any Satellites won't find it. Inside the palace we see seven shadow figures as they were female cause of their figure as the seventh woman was sitting down on her crystal throne as they were watching Naruto having sex with Gojiren and the other Kaiju girls which turn them on as they want a piece of that dick.

"My queen what should you do now?" the figure standing next to her as her horn glowed orange a bit.

"We send a Kaiju to test this new Kaiju powers as he was holding back more of his power." The other female order her.

"It will be done my queen." The woman with the horn said.

The said queen was watching the sex scene before her as it was turning her on and they're immortal female human slave they have might be busy with her tonight.

"You slave" the queen demanded.

"Yes my queen?" the female human asked.

"Strip you're clothing as you'll be servicing us." The Queen demanded.

"Yes my queen." The woman said doing what she was told.

'Soon my dear half-sister I will kill you and your King would be ours and no one will stop me not even Darkseid' the queen thought as lightning bolts struck her crystal shoulders.

As she and her other female Kaiju's she was with strip their clothing and surrounded the female human so she can service them all day as it was her job.

**Harem Update:**

**Godzilla Series: Yuko Tani, Maina, Miana, Mora (Mothra 2019), Ezra Scarlet (Rodan 2019), Gojiren (Daughter of Godzilla 1954), Fasha (Kong's daughter), Beattra (Battra), Gegan (female Gigan), Ora (female Orga), Maggie (female Megalon), Dizzy (female Destroyah), Amalia Sheran Sharm (Biollante and this girl is from Wakfu), Angela (female Anguirus), Tina (female Titanosaurus), Cassie (female King Caesar), Zena (female Zilla), Berri (female Baragon), Vikki (female Varan), Demona (female Bagan) and Crystal (Space Godzilla)**

**Elemental: Satsuki Uchiha, Tayuya, Kin Tsuchi, Mito Uzumaki, Rei Uzumaki, Yugito Nii, Fu, Mei Terumi, Shizuka, Shion, Temari, Izumi Uchiha, Konan, Anko and Haku.**

**DC: Wonder Woman (Bloodlines), Raven, Jinx, Batgirl, Supergirl, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy (Harley Quinn Tv show), Cheetah (Doom), Livewire, Volcana, Killer Frost (Arkham), Talia Ra Ghul (Son of Batman), Starfire, Powergirl, Galatea, Blackfire, Artemis (Young Justice), Zatanna, Hawkgirl, Big Barda, Megan, Tala, Terra, Artemis (Young Justice), Jade (Young Justice), Queen Maxima, Lashina, Rose Wilson, Katana and Gilotina**

**Other: Toni Stark (female Tony Stark), Alyssa (Dizzy immortal human pet/slave/bi-lover), Bowsette (female Bowser) and Lua, Queen La**


End file.
